What if
by hugplease3
Summary: What if Rose told Isaiah and Elena that she was shadow kissed. What would they do? Would they turn her? Not sure how long this will be...was a one-shot. I suck at summeries! Please R&R x
1. I said

Ok, so this is a random one-shot which I couldn't help but keep wanting to write down. (this was before I heard of fanfiction) But i now know of fanfiction and hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: i dont anything other then the ending.

* * *

><p>I looked up as I heard footsteps above. There was no going back, now. Tell them vs. doing nothing. It was the only choice I could make. I don't even know what they will do when I tell them it's impossible to tell. All I know is that they won't believe me. No one would. They would need proof, and i was going to have to give it.<p>

I watched as they approached the door. Isaiah was smirking at us, thinking he had won the game, while Elena was sulking and thrust rated that she couldn't kill us. Isaiah told what to do, and she did it. She knew what would happen if she didn't.

Isaiah walked into the middle of the room. We all glared at him, while eddies eyes lighted up in joy.

"How are we?" he sneered.

We all stayed still.

"I'll take that as, very hungry." He said, he walked towards Mia and Christen.

Mia tried to move away, while christen stayed still.

"Don't you want a bite?" He asked, trying to get them to bite us. "One drop is all it can take before you realise you are really meant to be. Finish them off! They couldn't even protect you! Couldn't protect you against humans!" he was trying to aerate them, but they didn't even flinch.

Mia looked at me, her eyes where pleading. I6t was almost as if she knew I knew a way out – for them. I looked into her eyes and realised that I must do it. No matter what the cost. They come first. That was the saying. We must die before they die.

"You had the element of surprise." I told him.

He spun around, surprised that I interrupted his conversation. He walked towards me, trying to intimidate me. I put on my guardian mask. I tried to look casual. He seemed slightly taken aback, but regained his was quickly.

"Really? Is that all?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You taught them well. They went straight for Mia. We had to surrender."

"Your little life's are pitiful. _'They come first'_ who came up with that? You have a life to live! You have people to meet and places to go!" he said, almost like he read my mind before we ran away.

I used to think like that, but I now know why I need to help them. Me going up against them won't change anything. I need to do something to help now, not in the future.

"And I have people to protect. And I can do everything I need to do whilst I do my job. It's not that they come first, it's that I want them to come first."

"Don't you realise they are taking your life away from you? You'll never get to live!"

I snorted, at that. I started to laugh. Everything about me laughed and was happy. I was mad, and crazy. I lived every moment in more detail, every second was made to count. My body made me feel everything more intensely. It was obvious, to me, why.

Isaiah growled at me, seeming taken aback. Everyone was staring at me like I really was mad, I couldn't blame them.

"Shut _up!"_ Isaiah growled.

I fell silent, but kept a smile on my face. He seemed angry, but I wasn't afraid. I felt _alive!_ Nothing had made me feel so good in such a long time!

"What is it?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

I laughed, quieter this time.

"You really don't know?" I asked

He looked confused and out of place, angry that he didn't know the joke.

"Tell me." He said, it was threatening and his hand was moving towards my neck.

"I'm so alive that it is impossible. I feel everything so intensely that I have dramatic mood swings. And yet, you believe I have not been able to live!"

He looked confused.

"That doesn't make sense." Elena said. "We see everything more intensely, more closely. You cannot see things more clearly."

"Really?" I asked. "I know one way. One way which many don't know of. Do you know it, Isaiah? Would you like me to tell you?"

I was taunting him, making him feel the need to be in control. I could see christen telling me to stop, but I couldn't. I was in far too deep to walk out now. Only seven knew of it. No one else could know. But, now it was their way out.

"Tell me." Isaiah growled, so quietly that it sounded like a whisper.

"Two words." I told them. "You can't remember two words?"

"Rose, stop!" christen said, trying to save me. "Stop!"

"What are these two words?" Isaiah asked.

Mia, Eddie and mason looked surprised at our conversation. They couldn't even know what these words meant. I had asked them all what those two words have meant, but they had dent known.

"You know them" I told them all. "Everyone here knows these two words. How could you not remember?"

"What are they?" Isaiah asked.

He made his way towards me, making sure he looked threatening.

"Shadow kissed." I told him.

His eyes went wide with fear, while all the others gave me questioning looks – even christen, who wanted to know why I did it.

"Let the others go." I told him.

He raised one hand, the humans came in and freed the others.

"Shadow kissed?" he whispered.

"You know what it means." I told him.

"What does it mean?" Elena whined.

"Back from the dead." Isaiah whispered.

Everyone stopped moving. All eyes were fixed on me. The girl who had died. The girl who could feel more than anyone else.

"How?" Elena asked.

"Long time ago." I told her. "My best friend saved me. It was a car crash. Everyone but her died. I was brought back to life."

"How?" Isaiah asked, I didn't really answer the question well.

"A spirit user can heal. She healed my soul. She put me back into my body. It created a bond. A bond that only _I_ can use."

"impossible." Elena said.

"remarkable." Isaiah added.

I watched as christen and mason forced everyone out of the door. Christen gave me a quick nod. That nod said everything that could have been said; _I'll come back for you, soon._

The door closed and I could see the realisation fall onto Isaiah's face. He had won the lottery, in his mind, not many of me existed.

"Imagine." He whispered, walking towards me.

He leaned into me, his breath on my skin.

"Imagine you our ranks." He said.

I shivered, unable to stop myself.

"No one could stop you."

I made my face hard, keeping out all emotion.

"Not even the best of the best."

I could feel his breath on my skin. His horrible and warm breath.

"Not even death could stop you from living."

He told me. I remembered the feeling when I came back to life.

"Imagine what you could do for us."

I sat perfectly still. I didn't move an inch. I could almost feel his fangs on my skin. Only one thing I could do now.

"Not even you would be able to stop me."

He pulled back. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes where wide with fear and anticipation.

"I could end the war. All morio and dhampirs could live."

He shook his head.

"You could never act like that." He told me. "The hunger would be too great."

"Not for me." I told him. "I am so different. So unique. I hold more power than you can use. So I will use it. I can save what I want and kill what should not live." He looked shocked by words, not even close to doing it now.

"I will do anything that is right." I told him. "I will kill myself, when needed."

"Prove it." Elena said. "Show us your dedication to the prefect morio."

"Already have, and continue to." I told them.

"Let me bite you." Elena said, she wasn't joking, either. "Let us see what happens then. What will you really do?"

"Everything I said I would." I told her.

I looked at her. She had an ugly smile on her face which showed all of her teeth.

"Do it." She said.

And she ran forward, with such speed that I couldn't of moved fast enough if I was able to walk. Her teeth went into my neck. I screamed out in pain. This bite didn't hold the high that they said it would. No. this bite made me feel dead, again. This bite made me come near to death.

I could hear myself screaming.

I was scared to the point of death.

Nothing ever looked the same again…

* * *

><p>OK, please review! If i get a good response then I may think of doing more chapters...REVIEW!<p> 


	2. The faces of death

Hey, so I loved the respons from last time and I really thought that I should keep typing. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I only own the new ending from frostbite, nothing else. However, I do wish I owened Dmitri...

* * *

><p>Nothing ever looked the same again…<p>

Or so I thought.

Isaiah was pinning Elena up against the wall. She had my blood smeared all over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" she growled, trying to forcing him off of her.

"No. What are _you_ doing?" he asked. "She'll kill us all!"

"She's going to go mad from the hunger. That's what. She'll never even remember this moment."

"She will! She's different from the rest of us! She could kill us in a blink of an eye."

"Prove it!"

"NO! Do you want to die?" he asked.

"She won't kill us! She'll thank us!"

She shoved him off, with the new strength she had found from my blood. She ran to me and sunk her fangs into me. I screamed, unable to contain the pain any more.

I couldn't see anything, my vision blurred. I screamed and shouted. It soon all seemed the same. Nothing seemed to separate. Noise, touch, pain, sight. They were all one. All I knew was I was about to become something that I had been born to kill. Something that I hated more than anything at all. I thought against my plastic cufflinks. They dug into my wrists. I shouted so loudly. I shouted everything that came into my mind. Anything at all.

I shouted at them how I would hunt them down and kill them. I shouted how I loved Dmitri. I shouted how much I wished Lissa could find me. I shouted how much I wished I hadn't told mason about spooksville. I shouted out how it was my fault. I shout out how I could see faces coming towards me, faces of the dead. They soon disappear, though, like I was soon going to join them.

Everything about them made me scared. Everything about it made me angry. Everything about it made me suddenly realise how no one could ever go through school and be prepared for this. It was impossible. No, more than that, stupid. You had to do it first had to really see why.

Suddenly, the fangs fell from my neck, but the pain didn't stop. I shut up, then. Knowing that with my mouth wide open she could shove blood down my throat. I wasn't going without a fight. I waited for the blood being forced down my throat, the anger and anxiety. I waited, but it never came. I felt someone rip something off of my wrists, the cuffs. I opened my eyes; I was surprised I could see quiet well.

The room was now filled with guardians, all running around and trying to stake Elena. No one could get to her. She had new strength, new power. She was ready to turn me. I looked up at my saviour. Dmitri. I didn't smile or say thank you. I stood up, grabbed his stake, and ran. I ran straight for Elena. I quickly dogged her blows, moving side to side. She was moving so fast that it seemed impossible, but I knew her sudden weakness. Nothing to fight for. She needed to fight for me to become strogio. If I didn't turn then she would fine something else. The only thing that would stop her now was the thought of that she had killed me.

I watched as her fist came towards me. But, instead of moving out of the way, I stood still and took the punch. I was thrown backwards and had to fight to keep my eyes open. I could see Dmitri and Elena coming for me. I watched as she ran to me, not caring about Dmitri. As she ran she pushed several guardians out of the way. One was standing just out of the way and slid their stake out just as she passed. Causing her to stop and grab her side. The guardian quickly staked her through the heart and made sure she was dead.

I was still lying on the floor, not really feeling anything. The only thing I could do, at that moment, was try to keep my eyes open. It was hard. I felt like I was dying. I felt someone carefully roll me over. I was weak and let them do as they pleased. I felt like a doll. I was looking up at Dmitri, mum, christen, and Stan. They all seemed shocked by my presence. I tried to open my mouth, but couldn't.

"Rose?" Dmitri whispered. "Rose? Are you alright? Talk to me!"

I looked up at him. I wanted to move. I wanted to run around. My body felt like something else, thought. It didn't seem to like the bite, and wanted me to suffer.

"Hurts." I whispered, barely able to open my mouth. "Lissa…get Lissa. Save others."

My voice was barely audible, but I could speak. My eyes where closing. I thought and thought and thought to keep them open, but I couldn't keep them open. All I could see was the darkness. The darkness coming to get me. The only thing I could think of was how stupid I had been. Why had I even tried? It was all my fault. I shouldn't have even told mason about spooksville. I'm so _stupid!_

"Roza. Roza, open your eyes. It's going to be alright. Just open your eyes. Look at me, Roza. Remember why you need to live." He begged me.

I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I was too weak. I slowly opened my mouth.

"Cant…" I whispered. "So dark…help me…"

"Rose, stay with me. Lissa's coming. It'll be alright. Just stay with me, rose. Just listen to me." I listened to my mother, not caring what was happening.

I could feel myself being lifted up. I felt like I was going to be sick. No, I felt like I was going to puke everywhere and die. I wanted to curl up into a ball. I felt so weak, like I could easily be broken. It was hard to even breathe, I couldn't even comprehend talking. I felt myself swaying side to side.

I was suddenly placed on a bed, of some sorts. I could hear people running around, worrying. I must have been badly injured. I couldn't even talk or open my eyes.

"Rose." Someone said. "Rose, we need you to stay calm. Now can you open your eyes, please?"

I tried to open them, but couldn't. After a while I brought up the strength to shake my head.

"Can you talk?" the voice asked.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't form words. I was too tired out. All my strength had left me. Elena had made sure I was weak.

"Ok, stay calm." The voice said.

However, I did the exact opposite as I heard the voice yell for people to come and help me. I could feel hands all over my body. All trying to help. My wounds where far too big for any of them to help. I suddenly felt someone shove a needle into me. I felt blood rush from the needle and into me. It hurt, it hurt like hell.

I couldn't even think of anything. All I could see where some faces. Faces of the dead. I could see Lissa's family, all trying to pull me towards them. I screamed, loudly, and thrashed out. I soon stopped, when i passed out from the scary faces and the pain.

* * *

><p>So...what do you think? Review and I will smile! Any ideas then please email me! I've only had one person so far! REVIEW! x<p> 


	3. Coming to get you

Hey, so thank you to all my lovely readers! I smiled reading all of the reviews! Now, this will _not_ be a one-shot, seeming the reaction I have had to it. However, I dont know how long this will be...but, for now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dmitri POV – coming to find rose<strong>_

I was sitting on the airplane – restlessly. All I could think of was how stupid I was to even tell Roza about Spooksville. Something must of happened, she must of told somebody. Mason. That idiot. I had been jealous for months and all it came down to was her telling him where strogio are. Isn't she a genius? Now here we are, all waiting to see if my idea is correct. I couldn't believe it took me a whole 24 hours before I realised it!

_**Flash back**_

_We were running around, trying to make sense of the mess._

"_I doesn't make sense!" Janine exclaimed. "Where would they go?"_

"_Well, rose and christen went after Eddie, Mia, and mason. Which leads us to believe they either, one, organised it, or, two, they got in an argument." Alberta said._

"_Defiantly argument." I told them. "Rose said she was going to break mason's heart the last time I saw her."_

"_Ok, so option two. Now what?" Janine asked._

"_Has anyone noticed them acting any differently? Like they know something they shouldn't, or that they wanted to get out?" Alberta asked._

"_Rose loved it here." I told her. "She thought it was way too much for just protection. She didn't want to leave."_

"_So she knows something she shouldn't." Janine said. "Any ideas?"_

_And that's when it hit me. Like a punch in the face. She wouldn't. She would never tell. But I made her angry. She would do anything when she was upset…_

"_Shit." I muttered._

"_What?" Alberta asked. "Do you know something? Speak up!"_

"_Spooksville. They've gone to Spooksville."_

"_How do they know about it?" Janine asked, trying to stay calm._

"_I told Rose. And she must have told Mason who then got Mia and Eddie to come with him."_

"_And then rose got christen to do compulsion on the guards but ended up dragging him along." Alberta finished._

"_Great. So my daughter could be anywhere in a whole town cause her mentor couldn't keep his big mouth shut!" Janine cried._

"_I could keep my mouth shut but i was trying to see if she was mature enough to hold this information. Obviously not. But she _will_ find her way out. She can run almost faster than me and is deadly. Let her near a weapon and your dead meat. She's not going to let anything happen to the morio." I told her._

"_I wasn't worried about that. I already knew she was deadly. I was more worried about where you stand. You where part of this. You helped cause such an outbreak."_

"_And arguing over it won't help." Alberta reminded us. "Our first, and, main, priority is the students. We can argue when we get back. Right now we need to go and find them."_

_**End of flash back**_

I was half trying to work out where they would be and half worrying about what may have happened to them. I could suddenly hear everyone putting on their seatbelts, so i copied them. The plane soon landed, and we ran as fast as we could.

We had already decided that we would split up. I was running with a handful of guardians and we were heading down town, towards the bus stop. The others were going up town and into the centre. We had enough guardians to have this place checked in no time.

As we ran we split up and tried to cover more ground. I quickly ran towards the most deserted area of town, and found someone shouting. I ran faster, worried it might be Rose.

I turned the corner and saw christen and Mia supporting Eddie. While mason was running around and trying to find out anyone was trying to approach them. I quickly ran towards them, unable to see Rose. As i ran, i took out my walkie-talkie.

Mia saw me coming, and yelled to the others.

"Dmitri!" she yelled. "Help!"

I only ran faster, unable to think of what may have happened to rose.

"What is it? What's happened to Rose?" i asked, coming to a stop.

"She's stuck. We managed to get out. She had to surrender herself. She's still in there with the strogio."

My eyes went wide as the last word left her lips.

"Where are they?" i asked.

"Two blocks away. In the basement. They might try to turn her." Mia told me.

"Thanks." I told her.

I took my walkie-talkie and made sure i was calling everyone at once. Perfect.

"Everyone i have everyone except rose in downtown. We need back up. There are strogio only two blocks away. They have Rose. They may try to turn her."

"Coming now. Which block are you?" a guardian asked.

"Two left from the TV studio. Run down there. We're near the end. Hurry."

And, with that, i hung up.

I quickly looked around, and told the others to sit down.

"What happened to Eddie?" i asked.

I had finally looked at Eddie, and saw he had huge blood marks on his shirt.

"One of the strogio drank from him. They wouldn't stop. They said rose wanted it. That she'd done it before..." Mia trailed off.

"She has." I told her. "When she ran away with Lissa they had to. There was no other way."

"She told them something." Mason told me. "Something about her being...what was it?"

"Shadow kissed." Christen said.

He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Rose must be like a sister to him. It must be hard for him.

"What do they want with her?" i asked him.

"I don't know. They just seemed frightened at the thought of someone like her." Christen said.

"What is it?" mason asked. "What is shadow kissed?"

"Back from the dead." I told them, not even thinking of the consequences of telling them this. "She died in the car crash. She was brought back to life and now had a bond with the princesses."

"She wasn't lying." Mason whispered.

I snorted.

"You can't pretend you know what shadow kissed is without knowing it. There's a lot more too it then i have told you. We'll talk when we rescue her. Now, how old are the strogio?" i asked.

"One is newly turned. The girl, she's called Elena. The man is a _lot_ older. He's called Isaiah. He likes to play games. He also has control over everything Elena does." Mason told me.

"How long has Eddie been like this?" i asked.

"About two days." Christen told me. "Why?"

"He'll need medical attention."

They all looked worriedly at Eddie. Poor thing, he doesn't even know what is happening to him.

I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around to see most of the guardians arriving. I asked three to stay with the others while we went into the house. I quickly informed them about the strogio and their location, and we left. We ran as fast as we could, all knowing how hard it would be to destroy Rose – if she turned striogo. There was no limit to our speed, everything just seemed to get faster and faster.

As we rounded the corner, we could see the house. We could also hear screams.

Without a second thought, we ran in. we immediately went downstairs, to where all the screaming was coming from. We soon took down four humans, standing by the door, and entered to see rose screaming. I could see a lady striogo biting her – Elena – and a male in the corner, seeming weak.

As soon as saw what had happened to Roza, I ran and pushed the striogo away from rose. Her screams soon stopped, but her breathing was ragged. I ran behind her to see some plastic handcuffs – stupid humans. I quickly broke them and rose was on her feet. She ran straight to Elena, not caring about her injuries. As soon as she came to her, they started to fight.

She dogged every blow, but so did the striogo. I could see the girls longing for her to become a striogo, but rose wasn't going to let that happen. Then rose faltered, she was hit in the stomach. She flew across the room, lading on her side. I ran straight for her, but she seemed to be looking elsewhere. When I came to her, I looked up at where she was looking. Elena was running towards her, but people where trying to stake her. As she just got a clear run Alberta jumped out and staked her. Good.

I looked down at Roza and saw the pain on her face. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. She seemed to just be hanging on for the life. Like fate was nasty and trying to cause her so much pain!

* * *

><p>So...how was it? Was it good? please review! I will say thank you to all my reviewers in my next chapter, I love you guys!<p>

REVIEW!


	4. An soz

Attention all readers! I have currently not sure of how my story should go now, so if you visit my profile you will find a poll to say what _you_ think should happen next! Please pick and choose!


	5. Running

Hey, I am soooooo sorry that I havent updated! My parents managed to get my fanfiction password and then when i got it back i forgot to update! Sorry!

* * *

><p>Lissa POV<p>

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't even stop for my breath, I couldn't. Wouldn't. I needed to get to Rose. I need to get rose so bad. She could be dead. She could be dying. I need to see her.

I turned the corner and sprinted down the corridor. I saw the turn off for the hospital wing, and ran down it. I ran so blindly fast that i almost ran into Dmitri. He caught me, quickly. He made me face him, and he looked at me.

"_Princess?"_ he asked.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, not wanting to wait another second.

"She's in the hospital, getting treated." He told me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for rose, I couldn't wait. How is she?" I rushed out.

"I don't know. They won't let me in." He told me, sounding upset by that.

"I can help! They have to let me out!" I exclaimed.

"They don't know of spirit, princess, and you would tire yourself out. The injuries where bad." He told me.

"Bad for rose?" I asked.

"Let's say she almost died when she was bitten and thrown against the floor and had been starved," he said, sounding so upset.

So that was what had happened. How did she end up as the only person hurt? What about christen? Oh god! Please let him be alright!  
>"The others?" I asked.<p>

Dimitri smiled slightly, almost like he was pleased of something.

"She got the others out, and sacrificed herself." He told me.

IDIOT! She's going to die 'cause she couldn't stand to watch us suffer! I mean, I'm happy that she saved christen, but now she's going to die! They would have found her soon; she could have relied on that!

Then, a lady came out. She looked like a nurse, so she would hold the answers to my questions.

"How is she?" Dmitri asked.

"She's pretty bad; she won't be around for a bit. She's still in a bad state, but you may want to see her. I will warn you, it's not a pretty sight."

I charged past her, not listening to her.

In the room was thousands of machines, all hooked up to rose. And she looked so bad. She was pale and looked like she was going to die at any moment. _Shit!_ I need to help her! There where huge bruises around her neck, where she was bitten. She looked quite skinny, you could tell she hadn't eaten anything.

I reached out for her, wanting to heal her, when a hand stopped me. I spun around to find christen there. I wanted to give him a hug, but I was too focused on Rose.

"Lissa, don't." He told me. "You can't, you'll get hurt."

"i don't care." I told him. "What if she gets ill? What if she _dies?"_

"She won't die, she'll wake up soon. You have to let nature run its course."

"No! I can't watch her fight for survival when I can help!" my anger towards him was obvious.

"She's fighting to live right now. She's shadow kissed, she's stronger than most. She'll make it through this. Don't waste your energy." He told me.

"no." I whispered.

"She'll kill you when she wakes back up." He told me.

I shook my head, and ran from the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to help, but I couldn't because I would go mad. Where the hell is God when you need him? Why can't he just let me heal her and stop me going mad?

* * *

><p>Hey, I just remembered Lissa was religious at tthe end...I hoped you liked it! R&amp;R! Please review! And, SORRY!<p> 


	6. Mistakes

Hey, so i know this is a MINI chapter, but its better then nothiong. Please R&R!

* * *

><p>Christen POV<p>

I watched as she ran out of the room, following her. I heard Dimitri tell me to take care of her, but i didn't listen to him. I had caused Lissa and Rose pain. That was hard to get up from, and now I felt terrible. How the hell will I get up from this?

Lissa refuses to speak to me, and I can't stand it. She has to say something, anything. They both have to get better. If Rose dies than Lissa would never be the same, and it would be like losing a sister. If Lissa dies than I would feel like I had died, and Rose would probably go mad with rage. They need each other, and are made without the others comfort. They have to come back soon, I can't bear to see them like this.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I did have another chapter, bbut i lost it. I have NO idea where i saved it! HELP! Please review! x<p> 


	7. Should have

Hey, so its been a long time since I've updated but i had a mind block. I hiope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Eddie POV<p>

I tried to move, but couldn't. I tried to scream, but I could. I tried to smell something, but I couldn't. I tried to touch something, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything, and that's dangerous. I'm a guardian who's supposed to have extra heightened senses but I can't feel a thing. Where is it? What has happened?

And then I felt it.

I felt teeth bighting straight into my skin, making me fall deeper into my pit of nothingness. My pit. It was a pit which was created by my madness. My unawareness. But I kept falling, not wanting to stop.

I bolted straight upright.

Just a dream, Eddie, just a dream. But it wasn't. That was how I felt while the others were going mad with crazy plans to escape, while I wanted to stay and live in a world of pure bliss.

Damn me.

I looked around and quickly got my bearings. My room in the airplane landing arena. Just a few rooms here, and I'm sharing with mason and christen (he wasn't allowed to share with Lisa). I quickly got changed and ran out of the room – and towards the onsite hospital. I ran straight in and went into rose's room.

She looked terrible. Her hair is a mess; she's as pale as a ghost and seems to be barley breathing. Cuts and scrapes where all over her arms and, undoubtedly, all over her legs. She had a huge bandage around her neck – even thicker than mine. She seemed on the brink of life and death, and barely staying with life.

Dimitri was sitting with, as he always was. He never left her side, only occasionally – like loo and a quick shower. It was obvious the poor guy was close to rose, probably closer then he should be. It was like he loved her, but he couldn't. That's illegal…

I quickly moved my thoughts from Dimitri's concern and onto rose.

I couldn't stand it. She risked her life to save us. She risked her soul to save us. I should have been there to help. I should have been there to tell her a better escape plan. But I wasn't. I was so out of it couldn't see what was in front of me. I was so stupid. I should have been there for her. I should have been ready to stake stroigi with her. I should have been ready and waiting. But I wasn't.

* * *

><p>Eddies blaming himself! And rose isnt getting better! Want to read mmore? I type faster when you review more! PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
